


When A Lightboy Gets On Stage

by MickeyInWonderland



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyInWonderland/pseuds/MickeyInWonderland
Summary: Keith Kogane - quiet and into tech. That's all. And boys, but that wouldn't define him as much as those other words. He could never imagine acting. Though he loved theatre, he preferred to be in the tech room, perfecting the scene moods with his expertise on the light board.Takashi Shirogane - jock and bi. That's all. Unlike Keith, he was open about his sexuality. His confidence and tough exterior made that easy for him. Though he noticed Keith, how could he not? He felt his toughness get clouded by his soft side when he'd see a cute person like him. But it seemed stronger than with anyone else. Of course, he decided to join theatre and audition for the play, anything to talk to the mullet kid.





	When A Lightboy Gets On Stage

"And with that-" 

"No! No! Say it like this: 'And with /that/'." 

This has been going on for 20 minutes now. Lance saying his lines not exactly as their dear friend insisted. Keith let out weighted sigh and watched the two bicker. He admired the two, clearly they were having fun despite the constant corrections.

He looked out the window of the room, the jocks barking and chanting about their game later that night. Keith couldn't understand the buzz over watching boys tackle each other and chasing after a ball. Portraying emotion and character through lines and actions was what excited Keith, even if he wasn't the one acting. Portraying mood and scene through lighting made Keith's high school years enjoyable.

The Korean teen let out a small hum as his friend, Pidge, aknowledged him. "Hmm?" He pursed his lips together in a thin line. 

"You're staring again," she pointed out and raised an eyebrow. Was he? He didn't even notice. "Particularly at the quarterback slash caption- oh what was his name? Takashi?" She teased and slightly stuck her tongue out. Keith flushed at the even mention of his name. Keith rolled his eyes and let out a small scoff. 

"Yeah right. I was just letting my eyes wander I guess." He casually shrugged and pulled up his hoodie sleeves. "Aren't auditions starting soon-?" Lance cut him off. 

"Postponed for next Friday. The director couldn't make it today. I thought you'd know this?" Lance raised an eyebrow. Keith would normally know stuff like this, today was probably just an off-day for the teen.

Keith gave a small shrug and that was it, ending the short conversation. He stood up and brushed the floor dust from the back of his pants. The group of friends would often skip their last class to hide in an empty classroom or of some sorts. Keith didn't mind doing so, his last class was an online class so he could do as much work as he wanted at any time. The other two just hated their last class so they'd figure out some way to skip, not always avoiding trouble in the process. 

-

Shiro gave a short chuckle at something one of his teammates said. Something about some girl or whatever. He didn't care to listen. It didn't interest him. Sure, he enjoyed sleeping with girls, boys too, but sometimes the conversations got boring. The same conversations of ratings and talking about how often they got laid. Of course it gets old after a while. 

As his gaze wandered off, he noticed the three musketeers through the window of an empty classroom. 'Must be skipping again,' he thought to himself with a slight smile. He let his interest go to them, wondering what they did when they skipped. He noticed the script in Pidge's hand, starting to get a slight idea. But Keith, Shiro was sure that was his name, why was Keith with them? The football star had never heard him talk, he'd be shocked if the teen was into acting. He pushed back his black tuft of hair atop his head and turned back to his teammates, Hunk discussing where he's taking his girlfriend for dinner after the game. 

His attention was caught again as the three emerged from the room, laughing about Lance making jokes about whatever. Shiro's face seemed to burn at the sound of Keith's laugh. The way his face seemed to glow as his cheeks would slightly be dusted with red, his smile wide and hair bouncing with each movement he'd make. What the hell? No way. Football captain falling for some boy he'd never even talked to before? Hah. Funny. How hilarious- and accurate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter. I just wanted to see how positive the response will be to the first chapter and if this seems to go well, then I'll definitely continue with much longer chapters. Thank you for reading. I hoped you liked it! - M


End file.
